


A cold Winter's day

by m00seface



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A cold Winter's day, Hetalia, IKEA pair, M/M, NethSve, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00seface/pseuds/m00seface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Netherlands is feeling cold and Sweden offers to let him borrow a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold Winter's day

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations:  
> *Beställ nu = order now  
> *Dank je = thank you  
> *Beer = bear

”I’m cold.”

Pulled from his focus of watching television, Berwald almost perked up at hearing the Dutchman’s voice. Willem seemed less interested in this particular movie than he himself was; seeing from the corner of his eye that he made slight expressions every now and then, brows furrowing as Swedish subtitles popped up on the screen. Sweden had been quite engrossed until now, even if his boyfriend seemed more bored than anything.

“Hn,” a grunt came in reply, a simple acknowledgement that he had heard the other’s complaint. This time of year the weather was still fairly do-able outside; but according to Willem his country tended to be at least ten degrees Celsius warmer this time of year. Quite a difference when one was used to living in Svealand, Stockholm. There was already a thick layer of snow out, while in the Netherlands said snow had already melted away a week or two ago.

Instead of figuring that he should perhaps cuddle up with his brand new partner, he made the decision of standing up and retrieving a sweater for him - a commercial break now playing on TV, advertising casinos, gambling, and cheap loans. When the words ‘Beställ nu!’ were heard, the Dutchman gave a slight snort as it sounded so similar to his own language; only with an odd accent added to it.

Upon being presented with a typical Nordic patterned sweater, Willem awarded the tall Scandinavian with a blank stare for a few seconds. When the sweater wasn’t taken from Berwald’s hands, a soft sound of inquiry was made.

“You want me to wear .. that?” 

“Y’ were cold. Goes well wif’ yer dress sh’rt,” the pacifist stated, fashion apparently more on his mind than one would think; having picked the sweater quite carefully to go with the color of the Dutchman’s shirt.

Said Hollander, however, was not as concerned with such things. He tended to dress well enough simply because he liked wearing neat clothing, but that was about it. There was little variation of color and clothing in his closet. Brows furrowed at Berwald’s statement, having a slight hunch that he perhaps tried to make him ‘dress better’ as he tended to pick clothes for him whenever they did go out to shop. Willem was quick to find prices in Sweden far too high and dismiss whatever he picked out for him.

Little did he know that some of the Christmas present under Berwald’s tree consisted out of clothes for him.

“I see. Dank je,” Willem retorted, finally taking the sweater from his lover’s hands as he was indeed still cold and standing from his seat to pull it over his head. Ironically enough the Nordic sweater was dark blue with white and red patterns, mimicking his flag’s colors. It also went well with the white dress shirt he now wore beneath that.

“And?” Turning to his Swede to pulse his opinion, it seemed he had turned his gaze down to the ground a bit. His cheeks were a bit heated, causing them to become a rosy pink color. Brows rose somewhat in curiosity, finding that the ex-Viking more often than not got shy when it wasn’t necessarily needed. For being so tall and fairly intimidating (not that Willem was easily intimidated) the man was rather awkward, silent and shy. Admittedly something the Dutchman found endearing about him.

“Y’ look .. handsome,” Berwald managed to stagger out, still shyly keeping his gaze averted from Netherlands who now seated himself next to him, facing him. His head was lifted with a single hand, forced to meet the other’s gaze in silence. They seemed to sit like that for a few seconds, Willem’s countenance as blank as Berwald’s but his eyes hinting affection before their lips met in a soft, meaningful kiss.

“As do you, Beer.”

As the movie then tuned in again, the Swede was far more distracted than the Dutchman this time around, feeling a bit flustered and shy with his boyfriend’s fingers intertwined with his own. Willem on the other hand seemed to show the slightest change in expression for once; a content smile hinting at the corner of his lips.


End file.
